Love Triangle
by Mrs bilk123
Summary: Uh Oh a little love triangle has started. Finished people! Read now!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Triangle**

At the robot, Nova was looking for her cake.

Nova: Where is it? I know my cake it's in here!

She stomped into the main room, with her face red.

Nova: Guys!

Everyone looked at Nova really nervous.

Gibson: Oh, no.

Nova: Where's my cake!

Everyone lined up. (like in the military.)

Sparx was chewing something and Nova walked up to him.

Nova: Sparx, where's my cake?

Sparx: Here's a hint babe, I ate it!

Nova: Why?

Sparx: Well, maybe because, I was hungry.

Otto looked at Sparx and shook his head.

Nova: You should've asked me!

Sparx: Now, why would I ask a whoe for a piece of cake?

Nova: You Jerk!

Sparx: Get off my back! You bitch!

Nova ran to her room with tears coming from her eyes. Otto stood up to Sparx.

Otto: Sparx, why do you have be mean to a lady?

Sparx: What's your problem?

Otto sighed and ran after Nova.

He knocked on Nova's door.

Nova: If your, Sparx go away!

Otto: It's me, Otto.

Nova came to her door.

Nova: Otto?

Otto: Can I come in?

Nova: Sure.

She opened the door and let Otto in. They sat on Nova's bed.

Otto: Nova, about what just happened. Sparx can be a jerk sometimes, but he does care about you.

Nova: That's gonna be hard to belivie.

Otto: He probaly secretly loves you.

Nova: No way! Besides, why did you come up here anyway?

Otto: Look, Nova. There's something I want to tell you.

Nova: Yes?

Otto: I-I love you.

Nova: What?

Otto: I love you.

Nova: You do?

Otto: Yes. Kiss me.

Otto and Nova's heads got closer and closer, until their lips pressed together. Otto walked out of Nova's room and went to the main room.

Chiro: What happened?

Otto: She's fine, now.

Sparx: What did you do?

Otto: And since when are you concerned about Nova?

Sparx: That's none of your bee's wax, now what did you do?

Otto: I kissed her.

Sparx: You What?

Otto: I kissed her.

Sparx grabbed Otto's chest.

Sparx: I swear, you bastard. If you touch Nova, one more time—

Antauri interuped Sparx.

Antauri: Sparx, put Otto down. This is not called for.

Sparx put Otto down and stomped to his room.

He really cared for Nova, he just wanted to cover his feelings up by being mean and hateful. If he could just find a way to tell the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt 2.**

**Winning Nova's heart**

At the robot, Sparx was in his room and decided to bother Nova again, only this time flirting with her.

Sparx: Hey, hotcakes!

Everyone looked at Sparx walking through the door as they were sitting next to the T.V watching Spongebob. Sparx looked at them.

Sparx: I'm talking to Nova.

Antauri, Gibson, and Chiro shook their heads and got back to looking at Spongebob. Nova, however, just stared at Sparx. She knew something was wrong. Sparx walked up to her and sat down.

Sparx: Nova, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.

Gibson whispered to Antauri.

Gibson: Well, this is new.

Antauri giggled. Sparx overheard Gibson and went in his face.

Sparx: You got something to say, smartass!

Gibson: No, Sparx.

He said shaking.

Sparx turned back to Nova and held her hand.

Sparx: Will you forgive me?

Nova: Sparx, I forgive you.

Sparx: Good, baby. Let's kiss and go to my room and makeup.

Sparx grabbed Nova's waist and forced her chest to his, and he wrapped his tail around her. He puckered up his lips and made kissy noises and his head got closer to Nova's.

Nova: Sparx, your too close!

But, Sparx kept on getting closer until Otto walked through the door getting his attention. He ran to Nova and Sparx.

Otto: Sparx, can I see Nova right now?

Sparx: Why?

Otto: I want to talk to her.

Nova pushed Sparx away from her and stood up to Otto.

Nova: What is it Otto?

Otto: Come with me.

They ran to Otto's room and sat down on his bed.

Otto: Nova, I made you something.

He took out a little box. It had a yellow bow and green one and it was wrapped in heart paper and he gave it to Nova.

Otto: Open it.

Nova tore the paper and untied the ribbons, then opened the box. She gasped as she saw a ring with her and Otto on it beside each other looking into each other eyes and holding hands and they were in a heart. Nova looked at Otto very happy and tears came from her eyes and she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Nova: Otto, I love you.

Otto rubbed Nova's back and tore Nova away from him, softly. He put the ring on Nova's middle finger.

Otto: I love you too, Nova.

He kissed the yellow monkey on the lips and took his tail and wiped her tears with it. Nova walked out of Otto's room and walked back in the main room.

Antauri: Are you alright, Nova?

Nova danced to Antauri, with a big smile on her face.

Nova: I'm fine, Antauri. I'm so happy and joyful.

Sparx looked at Nova and got really angry. He knew Otto did something to Nova when she danced to the black monkey.

Sparx: Babe, could you come over here?

Nova danced to Sparx.

Nova: Yes, Sparx?

He took Nova's hand and looked at it, when he saw the ring he was furious.

Sparx: That bastard!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sparx's rage**

**Next afternoon**

Sparx stomped up to Otto's room in anger, he knocked on Otto's door really hard, he didn't come, even harder, no answer. Sparx: Open this door, you big green faggot! 

Still no answer.

Sparx shocked the door down with his magnets. He walked inside, didn't see Otto anywhere.

Sparx: Where is he?

Soon he found a little note it said:

Went to the park with Nova,

I'll be back.

Love, Otto.

That just made Sparx even angrier. He ran down the steps and out of the robot. Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro saw Sparx and followed him. Sparx ran as fast as he could to the park, he saw the others behind him, he just smiled.

(Cause he could let every boy on the team know, Nova is his girl.)

So, he ran down to the park and looked around for Nova and Otto.He couldn't found them. There was a bush that was by him and he heard laughing and giggling. He looked behind the bush and gasped. He couldn't belive it, he saw Nova and Otto making out, Nova was in her bra and panties, then Otto was in his underpants. Then with a blast of anger Sparx jerked Otto from the bush and put one of his magnets in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight and Sprxs secret

Sparx still had Otto in his hand..Nova got up and talked to Sprx..

Nova: Stop it, Sprx!

Sprx: No, not until he learns the pain…

Nova: Sprx, No!

Sprx shocked Otto in the face and Otto fell in the bushes….

Otto: I won't fight back. (silenty)

Sprx picked up Otto and punched him in the stomach

Nova: Stop Sprx!

Sprx ignored Nova and still kept on beating up on Otto, pretty bad too…

Otto's green fur was stained with red all on his face and body…

Sprx: Why won't you fight back? You asshole!

Otto: I won't fight because you desvere Nova more than I do…

Sprx: We're supposed to fight for her!

Otto: I know…

Sprx: Why won't you fight back!

Otto: I just told you…

Sprx: But the ring and the kiss…

Otto: I thought you stopped loving Nova then, but now I see you still love her, you've loved her for 30 years, I've only loved her for a year… That's why you deserve her more than me, 30 years without telling someone how you feel, is heartbreaking.

Sprx put his magnets away, he turned around and saw the rest for the team and Nova run over to them…Nova ran to Otto,she took out in her pocket a wash cloth and wiped Otto's face off and she was also panicing..

Nova: Oh my god, Otto! Are you alright? Do you need anything?

Otto: No, Nova I'm fine…

Otto stood up and punched Sprx in the face…

Sprx: Ok, Otto you got your free hit…

Otto turned to Nova.

Otto: Nova, Sprx has something to tell you…

Nova looked angry at Sprx and walked over to him…

Nova: What do you need to tell me?

Sprx: I'm sorry about what happened, and I want to tell you that I – I – I – I love you…

Nova gasped

Sprx: Nova ever since we were build. I've loved you….All those times I've been mean to you I've loved you… I've said what I wanted to say to you…

Antauri: Well Nova, seems like you've have a choice to make.

Nova: Oh, Sprx I love you too and I forgive you for all of those mean things.

Nova looked at Otto..

Nova: Otto, I love you too…

Otto: Nova, I want you to be with Sprx, he's loved you for 30 years. I've only loved you in a year…

Nova: But what about you?

Otto: I can't find anyone like you, but there's always someone else.

Nova looked at Otto with love and affection and kissed him the forehead…Nova walked to Sprx, Otto smiled and closed his eyes from the pain Sprx gave him. Gibson, Antauri. And Chiro took Otto back to the robot….It started to rain…Nova and Sprx looked at each other. Sprx walked closer to Nova, and held her waist, Nova held Sprx's neck and Sprx pulled Nova into a long kiss. Sprx finally got what he wanted after 30 years, he's love…..Nova.

So sorry I didn't update for 8 months I was too lazy hope you liked it. Review please it took me a long time to do the ending.


End file.
